TMNT Family
by NightOwl285
Summary: These new set of chapters will take place exactly where i left off in TMNT DAD. TMNT DAD was my story about Magdelene's beginning. Maggie was created by both myself and my dearest friend Scotia Daniel (aka FlashyFashionFraud) If you haven't yet, check out her amazing stories of Maggie growing up :) Flashy and I are so glad we could introduce our wonderful little girl to you all! :D


(**A/N) This is the continuation of TMNT DAD. I'm starting a whole new set of chapters to continue this amazing journey of family Enjoy!**

Tears of joy freely streamed from April's eyes as she held their precious little girl in her arms. All the pain and hardship she had gone through was all forgotten. In the end it was all worth it to finally hold her and see her sweet face. April lightly and gently rocked her baby girl in her arms, humming a soft tune.

Donnie rested his head on April's as he wrapped his arms around his family. Surely, but silently, Donnie cried tears of joy and relief. He was so afraid at first, but now to finally see them both together alive and well he could never be happier. Although he shut his eyes, tears continued to flow in happy silence. All he could hear was the gentle cooing of April's voice and the little noises the baby made. Never had he heard a happier sound. Never will he forget this day.

The rest of the family stayed in the other room for a little while. They wanted the new family to have their moment. After a while, Donnie let everyone in to see their daughter. Excitedly, but quietly, they came in to see them again. Donnie gently lifted his daughter from April's arms. Leo, Raph, and Mikey gathered closer to see her.

"So? Who wants to hold her first?" asked Donnie with a smile. The brothers looked at each other for a moment, unsure. "It's ok guys, you just have to be really gentle with her. Raph, you first." Donnie said. Raph's eyes grew wide for a short moment. He really wasn't sure if he was ready to hold an infant. He was worried about hurting her.

"I know you're worried Raph, but I'll help." Donnie assured him. Donnie came up closer to Raph with the bundle in his arms. "Raph, hold your arms out, but close to you. Put your hands like this to support her head. Like this," Donnie demonstrated. Raph did as best he could, but he still wasn't sure. But then...oh boy. Then Donnie gently rested his daughter safely in Raph's arms.

_Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez!_

Raph definitely felt nervous, he wasn't sure if he should hold lighter, harder, move his arm a bit. Gaaaaaagggghhhh! But all those silly thoughts went away as soon as he saw her cuddling closer to him in his arms. He made sure to make her feel secure and safe. His little niece reached out her tiny four fingered hand to his chest and pulled on the ends of his mask. Raph brought his face closer to hers and kissed her little forehead. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. But sometimes promises are broken. That big strong toughy turned into mushy goo.

After a few more moments, he looked away from her cute yellowish green squishy face and carefully placed her in Leo's arms. Leo gently rocked her from side to side. That dorky fearless leader couldn't stop smiling at her. Then he gently placed her in Mikey's arms. He cuddled her softly and lightly stroked the soft red fuzz on her little head.

Mikey then carried her back to Donnie. As he held his daughter for a moment, he then approached his father and Kirby. "Master Splinter, Mr. O'Neil, would you like to hold your granddaughter? She really wants to meet her Grandpas." Kirby held her first. He swayed from side to side as he held his granddaughter close. Then he remembered a little something.

"Donnie, would you hand me that bag I brought, please?" Kirby asked. With all that had happened before, no one had noticed the bag he brought. Donnie went to the living room where Kirby had left it. He then brought it back to Kirby. "Donnie, before I came here, I was walking around. A lot was on my mind. I came up to this little store. Unexpectedly, I found something special there and I wanted to give it to my grandchild as my first gift to her."

Donnie opened the bag and pulled out a tiny stuffed turtle with a purple shell. He gazed at Kirby's gift for a short while with a smile on his face. Donnie brought the little toy to his daughter and Kirby. "Hey sweetheart, look at what Grandpa brought you," Donnie showed his little girl.

The sweet little bundle looked up at her Grandpa Kirby and smiled. It was the most cutest baby smile anyone's ever seen. Grandpa Kirby shed a few tears here and there with so much happiness in his eyes. He felt so proud to be her grandfather.

Kirby then gently handed her to Splinter. He took his granddaughter into his warm and strong arms. He cradled her slowly and cuddled her closely. As if on que she smiled at her grandpa. She reached out her little hands to him. Splinter lowered his face to meet hers. He gazed into her hazel eyes with so much love.

"Jiichan, I am your Jiichan, your grandfather. I am so happy and proud to be your Jiichan my sweet child. I will love you forever and always, this I promise," Splinter promised to her in a soft cooing whisper. He then handed her back to Donnie.

Donnie rested her back into April's arms. Their sweet little angel fell fast asleep into her mother's arms. April was tired and wanted to sleep, but a certain someone, who shall remain anonymous, blurted something out. Something important actually.

"Soooooo... what's her name going to be? Have you guys even thought of one yet?" Mikey asked. Ooohhh shoot. What a face-palm moment that was for them. Soon enough, everyone was debating on names again. April kept out of it though. She looked at her sleeping daughter's face. April gently stroked her baby's little cheek. She thought and thought. April wanted her to have a special name. And then it came to her.

"Magdelene," April said loudly enough for everyone to stop talking.

"_Magdelene?" _Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes... Magdelene," April began. Donnie walked over to her side.

"I think Magdelene is beautiful, but why Magdelene? Where did that name come from?" Donnie asked. April looked up at him with a smile.

"I remember looking at a book of artwork once. There was a beautiful and very unique statue called _Magdelene._ And the artist... was Donatello di Niccolò di Betto Bardi. It seemed fitting to me. What do you guys think?" said April.

Everyone took a good look at their little angel cuddling in her mommy's arms. Magdelene... that was her name. Donnie kissed his precious daughter and whispered...

" I love you, my beautiful Magdelene."


End file.
